Kim Possible: Bad Girl
by Ishida Mitsunari
Summary: It is a wierd day in Middleton when Kim Possible suddenly finds herself treated like royalty. Then a man from the future comes for her...
1. The Prolouge

**Kim Possible: Bad Girl  
**

A/N: Okay this is my second fan fic, but my first using a new style. Read and enjoy! I like comments and criticism. This is inspired by ASiT and some time travel fics I've read.

* * *

PROLOUGE

The Plan

**The Future**

**The Imperial City,**

**Middleton**

A flood of scientists scurried about in hurry around a massive white machine. The machine looked like a cannon but with a dish where the mouth would be. The room in which the scientists worked was a large oval shaped room with a low ceiling; The Empress did not like high ceilings. Suddenly at the southern end of the room a door opened and all worked stopped. Everyone cowered.

-"She's coming" whispered one scientist

The woman in question was a shadowy cloaked figure in red flanked on each side by the imposing bulk of the silent green armored Imperial Guard. This woman was known and feared as "The Empress". For the entire 3 minutes it took for her to walk to the device the only sound in the room was the boots of the Imperial Guard. Once the Empress reached the device she turned to one of the lead scientists, who bowed at her look.

-"Update me" she said.

-"The Adoreator is complete milady. All systems are functional and ready."

The Empress smiled, a rare and beautiful sight.

-"Excellent…. And the Adjustor?"

At this point the scientist gulped loudly

-"The Adjustor was sabotaged milady… by Ron Stoppable". At the mention of Ron's name the normally calm demeanor of the Empress snapped.

-"Ron is still FREE!" she yelled at the hapless scientists, lifting the one speaking to her off the ground. "You mean to tell me he still evades capture!"

-"Please Milady!... put me down! Get mad at Shelia Gonzales and the police force not me!" begged the scientist.

The Empress set the man down and seemed to be in deep thought for several minutes, at one time reaching into her left pant pocket as if something should be there but isn't. Finally the Empress spoke again, calmly this time

-"Even with the Adjustor out of operation the plan can still go ahead?" asked the Empress quietly.

The scientists nodded their assent _'Yes the plan can still go ahead'_ they seemed to think.

-"Take your positions on the Adoreator and make it ready" said the Empress walking up to the machine.

Everyone in the room scurried to their jobs as the Empress looked into the night sky. _'Soon'_ she thought _'even Ron will fall under my control and there will be peace…"_

-"Milady the Adoreator is primed, coordinates?" asked the lead scientist

-"Middleton, 2005"

The scientist punched in the coordinates then turned to the Empress again

-"Target?" he asked activating a holo projector

The Empress smiled and punched a few keys in the projector, causing a holo of certain teen hero to appear.

-"Kim Possible" she said in almost whispering tone with a cryptic half smile.

There was a shaking as the Adoreator activated and the roof retracted causing a white hole to appear in the skies over the Imperial City. A massive ray of blue energy then shot out of the Adoreator and through the hole. There was silence from the observers, the sight of what just happened was some how strangely beautiful.

The Empress chuckled to herself as she watched the sight. '_No one can stop me now…"_

Across the city in Lower Middleton on an isolated and rickety platform a different set of people watched the event. One man, standing at the front motioned for a courier.

-"Fly young one! Get Professor Load and Commander Stoppable!" he said in a whisper.

Ten minutes later Professor Wade Load, Commander Ronald Stoppable, and the rest of the leadership where all on the platform watching the blue beam pour into white hole, like at Imperial City there was a eerie silence. Wade shook his head in amazement.

-"I don't believe it Ron, she actually fired that thing off!" he said gazing at the rapidly closing white hole. "We thought for certain that your raid on the Adjustor would cause a delay"

-"You're forgetting how determined she is Wade" said Ron crossing his arms in front of his chest "The Empress is drove by a mad quest for total power"

-"Hmmm" said Wade after a moments silence. "You know as well as I do what that thing will do in the past. We must put a stop to this now"

-"But how" asked Ron "It's not like you got the time machine running…. Oh no" Ron said once he saw the look on Wade's face

-"It is not complete Ron but the time machine is stable engouth for one mission"

Ron knew just by Wade's look who he wanted to send……

-"Wade I can't go….. If she finds out I left you could all have Imperial Guard knocking down your door… I can't risk it"

-"Ron, we can handle it. I'll make it so the Empress does not even know you're gone" said Wade laying a hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron did not reply and Wade knew Ron would not speak for a long time yet. Sighing Wade turned around and left with the others, leaving a deeply troubled Ron alone with his thoughts. Finally he turned around and walked after Wade and the others, catching up with them on the walkway.

-"Wait Wade….. I'll do it….. I'll go on this mission"

Wade smiled at Ron and patted him on the back

-"Excellent, we'll have you outfitted in no time"

-"If you don't mind Wade do you mind telling what I am supposed to do?" asked Ron curiously

-"Find Kim and bring her to HQ. I believe that only Kim can defeat the Empress now. She is our only hope"

Ron nodded in understanding and thought _'It will be good to see Kim again after all these years' _

-"Alright then….. the plan is to warp in, get Kim, and warp out right?"

-"That's right Ron"

-"Then let's do it"

* * *


	2. Wierd Day, Part One

**Kim Possible: Bad Girl**

A Kim Possible fanfic

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! BTW The Attitudinator will not be making an appearance, just wanted to clear that up. I have my own plans for…. Well I can't tell you now! (Giggles insanely)

* * *

Chapter 1

Weird Day in Middleton

Part I

**The Present**

**Possible Home**

**Middleton, Colorado**

BRING BRING the alarm went off besides the bed a certain teen. Lazily the teen's hand lifted up to swat the troublesome clock, failing several times before nailing it. The teen in question was Kimberly Ann Possible, the teenage girl whose motto of "I can do anything!" was not an idle boast. Kim on a regular basis saved the world from cuckoos and wack-jobs like Dr. Drakken, Monkey Fist, and their ilk. At the moment Kim was just like every other teen in that she did not want to get up at the moment. But she did and dragged herself to the closet, getting dressed in record time before making way to the bathroom, keeping an eye open for her genius younger brothers Tim and Jim, whom she called "The Tweebs". The Tweebs loved to practical jokes of all sorts of Kim at this time of day, actually Tim and Jim loved to play pranks on Kim at every time of day.

After finishing her morning routine Kim walked down stairs to breakfast with her parents, Drs. James and Andrea Possible. Turning into the kitchen Kim was surprised to see the large scale breakfast, no a breakfast feast, sitting in front of her spot at the table. Noticing Kim for the first time James signaled to Andrea and two stood together and said while opening their arms wide….

-"Surprise Kimmy!"

Kim shook her head to see if this was a dream, and then smiled walking into her parent's embrace.

-"All this for me? You shouldn't have! It's not any special occasion…. " Kim tried to say.

-"Wrong Kimmy-Cub you deserve it!" said her father with a smile "I can't remember the last your mother and I have treated you to a big breakfast!"

At her parent's gesture Kim sat down at the table began eating the feast of breakfast food laid out before her. After 10 minutes the Tweebs entered into the room, hands behind their backs, and stood like little gentleman in front of the table. Kim was shocked; her brothers usually didn't enter a room as much as they crashed into it, usually on the tail of a wild invention. Kim was instantly suspicious of what her brothers where doing, when their next action threw her into a loop. Tim and Jim put what they hiding behind their backs, two boxes of chocolate, on the table. Kim was touched and she hugged Tim and Jim saying…

-"Awww…. You sweet little brothers! For me?" Kim chose to ignore at that moment the fact that her "weird-ar" was banging about in the back of her head like Drakken on one of his defeat dances. Something was not right, but Kim chose not to notice.

To Kim's surprise the Tweebs actually returned her hug and said, alternating between each other…

-"We thought we should…. Do something nice…. For a change" they beamed at Kim.

She was going to reply when Andrea cut in….

-"Boys let your sister finishing eating, she has to get to school soon"

Kim, noticing the clock, began to try to hurry to finish her breakfast. But James, noticing this, put a reassuring hand on her should.

-"Don't worry about being late for school Princess, I've all ready arranged everything with your principal" said James with a reassuring look.

Kim stopped what she was doing at the word 'Princess' and turned to her father surprised.

-"Dad you've never called me Princess before…. And I don't think the school bell will wait for me" said Kim after a few moments, her tone not firm.

If James took any notice he didn't show it and Kim continued to hurry eating until she heard her favorite sound in the morning: the revving of Ron's motorcycle. (AN: If anyone dislikes the idea of Ron having a motorcycle I'll change it to a car. But I thought the idea was neat!) After giving her family a round of frantic hugs Kim rushed to the door, grabbing the leather jacket Ron got her for a gift as well as her helmet, as she practically jumped out of the door to her next surprise of the day.

Ron, as usual, was standing next to his motorcycle, but he looked so…..neat. His shoes even shined and his hair was combed and laid the side! Not a speck of uncleanliness could be found on Ron anywhere! Kim just stood there mouth agape in surprise at the sight, then she started to worry about the _why_ of his appearance. But before she could get very far Ron walked up to Kim to give her a good morning kiss. After they separated….

-"Ron you sure look…." Kim waved her hands in frustration

-"Nice?" finished Ron "I figured Rufus and I should clean up our act around you Kim. You remember Zita Flores and how I cleaned up my act around her right?"

Kim nodded and realized what Ron was doing…..

-"Ron….. You don't have to change for me, I love you just the way you are" said Kim laying a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Besides I like it how you pig out at Bueno Nacho" she added with a smile.

Ron smiled and motioned for Kim to get on the motorcycle making a gentlemanly bow as she passed him. Climbing on after Kim got on Ron revved the machine and said…

-"Alright Kim let's get to school before Barkin goes nuclear!"

And off they sped towards Middleton High, where Kim's weird day would just get weirder……..

* * *

A/N: Alright there it is, my first real chapter. Sorry it took so long! Please review and tell me what you think about how this is going. Hasta La Lasagna, I gotta go! 


	3. Wierd Day, Part Two

A/N: Okay! Here is the second chappie for your pleasure! Sorry it took so long to update but I think RL hates me………

* * *

Chapter 2  
Weird Day in Middleton  
Part II  
**  
The Future**

**The Imperial Palace**

**Middleton **

All of the scientists working the room were carefully monitoring the happenings in the past, all too aware that one unseen variable could cause the Empress' plot to fall to ruins. At Station 222 one scientist noticed such a variable hurrying through the Time Stream to the past. But before the scientist could start to act he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up and behind he saw the Empress. The scientist shuddered at her touch and tried to cover up the screen, but she saw it anyway and her hand on his shoulder tightened.

-"Ron!" she said in a barely controlled whisper, seething. She turned to the cowering scientist and lifted him up by the collar yelling "Ron is in the Time Stream! And you try to hide it!"

-"We…we… dddd… don't know that for… sss…. sure… Your Majesty" he stuttered. "We haven't had a chance to conduct a scan"

The Empress glared with a glare of death at the scientist and dropped him unceremoniously back in his chair, then turned to the small crowd which by that time assembled behind her.

-"That is Ron in the Time Stream I can feel it" she said to the crowd. "Even now he tries to stop me, the poor misguided fool" The Empress shook her head. "Well I will have to show him the folly of resistance". She turned to one of her guards "Dispatch a unit to the past, find Ron and bring him here. If he 'comprises' the Princess bring her as well"

The guard saluted and took off, and there was quiet…….

**The Present**

**Middleton High School**

**Middleton, Colorado **

As Ron's motorcycle drove into the parking space at Middleton High Kim noticed that it was strangely deserted, not nearly crowded as it was usually was. _This is getting really weird_ Kim thought as she, assisted by Ron got off the motorcycle and walked into the school. The students and teachers were lined up on each side of the hall standing at perfect attention. The silence was broken when Mr. Barkin shouted….

-"She's arrived! Start cheering people!"

The whole line began to cheer and crowd around Kim yelling for attention…..

-"Kim, over here, over here!"

-"Kim, don't worry about the yearbook!"

-"Kim, we'll clean the park ourselves. You take it easy!"

-"We'll be breaking out the gourmet for you Ms. Possible!"

And so on until Kim finally escaped the crush of humanity by vaunting over them to get to her locker, were the imposing form of Mr. Barkin loomed ominously. Cracking her best smile Kim fidgeted….

-"Mr. Barkin!…. Heheheh…. Sorry I'm late but I've had a big breakfast and…"

Mr. Barkin held up a hand for silence

-"I know Possible; your father called earlier and said you would be late. Don't worry and have a good day"

Kim was shocked; normally Mr. Barkin would have gone volcanic at her for being late . Now he was telling her it was fine and to have a good day? _Okay… another 5 notches up the weirdness scale…_. She thought as behind her Mr. Barkin was yelling at Ron as normal….

-"Hold on there Stoppable! You're late!"

Ron tried to explain….

-"Mr. Barkin I was giving Kim a ride to school!"

This just inflamed Barkin who yelled….

-"That's it Stoppable you are getting an hour's detention after school!"

As Barkin left Ron moaned and beat his head against his locker. This earned Kim's attention, but she decided to ask what was the matter later. Despite her hopes Kim's day just got weirder and weirder as people stood up when she entered the room, got A 100s on all of her work, and in the cafeteria the lunch ladies let Kim choose her lunch from a lavish menu. Ron got his normal treatment despite his status as Kim's boyfriend. However the pinnacle of Kim's Weird Day was yet to come…..

LATER…..

-"Ron can this day get ANY weirder!"

Kim practically shouted as she held up her arms in despair. So far the day's school day had been anything but normal, and all of the adoration was beginning to wear on her._ Though……_ Kim had to admit to herself _that lunch was very nice……._

-"I don't know KP, it seems kinda neat to have everyone scrape after you"

As if to reinforce this point a group of students stood ramrod straight as Kim passed them, causing her to groan out load.

-"That's just it Ron! I DON'T want people to scrape after me!"

Ron seemed to think on that point….

-"You could always tell them to not scrape after you"

-"RON!"

-"What?"

Kim rolled her eyes in frustration as she pushed the doors into the gym for cheer practice. Inside was all of the cheer leaders standing still, Kim lazily waved her hand at them, causing the s to relax.

-"Alright everyone lets do the new routine from the top…."

-"Hold on! I've got something to say!"

Bonnie moved up from her place at the back to confront Kim, to whose shock was actually happy that Bonnie was going to complain to her. Unfortunately for our teen heroine……..

-"Kim….. I want to apologize for my past behavior towards you. I was jealous of your far, far superior skills. But that is no excuse for my cruel torment of you….. Can you forgive me?"

The gym was silent as Kim just stared at Bonnie, who had in the course of her speech had gotten on her knees. Had this been a cartoon Kim's jaw would have dropped out of her mouth at the shock. Finally Kim's brain began to work again….. _Did Bonnie, THE Bonnie just APOLOGIZE to ME?_ This took few minutes to register on Kim's mind before she bolted out of the gym.

After getting a fair distance from the school Kim collapsed onto the ground, she could no longer take all of the worship and kissing up of her classmates, she needed to get away. But how? Kim thought then it came to her in a flash. She whipped out the Kimmunicator and brightened at the sight of Wade, her ten-year-old super genius.

-"Wade, please tell me if someone…somewhere…needs my help"

Wade shook his head and slipped on his seemingly always present Coke.

-"There's nothing Kim. Looks like they all took a vacation or something"

Kim moaned, turned off the Kimmunicator and laid down in the grass in despair. Then suddenly a blue ball appeared next to Kim, who stared at it. As she stared a white light grew inside the ball which began to spin and grow brighter. A whirling noise came from the ball and then….. BOOM! Kim covered her face, when the heat from the explosion passed she put her arms down and saw a strange man next to her. The man was tall, taller then her, had hair and brown eyes. He wore a torn military style camouflage uniform with what looked like bits and pieces of armor sewn on. The man looked down at Kim and he seemed sad yet happy at the same time to see her. He extended a hand to Kim and said a strangely familiar voice….

-"Kim Possible, I come from the future. You are our last hope"

* * *


	4. Wierd Day, Part Three

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Weird Day in Middleton  
Part III  
**  
The Present**

**Middleton High School**

**Middleton, Colorado **

Commander Ronald Stoppable just stared down at Kim, who was lying down on the grass lawn and looking up at him in shock. Cmdr. Stoppable knew that just poofing out of nowhere and saying that you were from the future was not going to be easy to take, but time was on the essence. Undoubtedly there was Time Police on his tail, and the Commander did not fancy meeting them again, especially not here. But still, having not seen Kim in so long……

-"Hello?" said Kim, waving an hand

Cmdr. Stoppable was jerked out of his daydreaming by Kim's question. She had gotten up by her elbows was looking at him weirdly. The Commander exhaled…..

-"Sorry K- I mean Ms. Possible" he inwardly berated himself for almost calling her Kim, "I know that this is hard to take but we have to move it NOW!"

Kim did not answer but picked up the Kimmunicator, which was lying beside her.

"Wade I got some guy that just dropped out of nowhere and is saying he is from the future. Can you scan him for me?"

Wade gave Kim first a weird look, then up

-"Alright Kim, ready to scan. Just move the Kimmunicator up and down him"

Cmdr. Stoppable exhaled in frustration as Kim moved the Kimmunicator up and down in front of him. There was not time for this, they had to go!

-"Ms. Possible there is no time for this we have to move it!" he said firmly planting his boot down.

But Kim seemed to ignore the Commander and turned back to the Kimmunicator. On screen Wade was having the wade through a ton of paper his printer was spewing.

-'Well Wade what's the stitch?"

Wade shook his head in amazement as he read the last piece of paper.

- "I don't believe it Kim…… I am picking up all sorts of things on this guy that are only experimental and some things I have not seen before…"

-"Like what?" now Kim was curious, just was the stitch with this mysterious, yet familiar stranger?

"It's technical… But trust me; if he says he is from the future I'd believe him"

-"Alright, thanks Wade"

Wade shook his head again as Kim signed off. There was no possible way that guy could be Ron, just no way. But then again… Kim's life, and by extension Wade's life, was full of weird things. In a moment of retrospect Wade realized it was good he chose not to tell Kim that the guy had Ron's scan signature, she'd freak.

Meanwhile Kim was looking the Commander over, circling him critically. She shook her head once for clarity and looked at Cmdr. Stoppable with a highly suspicious face before speaking.

-"Okay just say I believe you are from the future, Why me?" this was followed by a hands on the hips gesture.

Cmdr. Stoppable gave her an impatient glare, he was beginning to berate himself for forgetting that Kim was not an easy person to convince. But he had no time! He took a deep breath…

-"Ms. Possible I do not have time too fully explain that. If you will just come with me to where it is safe I promise I will explain everything"

Kim raised a hand and was about to speak when three glowing red spheres suddenly appeared behind her. The Commander's eyes widened when he realized what they meant…

-"KP! Hit the grass!" he bellowed tackling Kim

-" Wha!"

A blast of hot air blew over them then Cmdr. Stoppable slowly stood up, helping Kim up in turn. Standing in front them were seven figures in green body armor, they turned their humming sticks toward Ron till the lead figure, identified by the gold marking on it's armor, made an hand motion. The lead figure then removed its helmet, revealing a woman of Shego's age in the Present. Her hair was brownish gold pulled into a ponytail; a long red scar ran down the left side of her face. She grinned evilly at Cmdr Stoppable then spoke in a clipped British accent…

-"Well well well… If it isn't 'Moe-Ron' Stoppable and the Princess." She shook her head in disbelief "I can't believe you would so low as try to alter the Empress' past you 'Moe-Ron'"

While Kim looked on more confused then ever the Commander leveled a finger at the new woman.

-"Two things Carly" he said hard and even "One do not call me 'Moe-Ron', and two I will not let you turn Kim evil"

Carly leaned back in surprise at Cmdr. Stoppable's last statement and laughed….

-"You call the force that has brought peace to the peoples of the world evil? Ha you are even a bigger 'Moe-Ron' then I thought Stoppable"

-"You are the moron Carly if you really believe that stuff!" the Commander shot back.

-"Enough talk" she snapped "I am taking the Princess in for detox, since it is obvious you contaminated her. If you try to stop me….. well it is seven against one…. You really don't have a chance"

Kim, who had watching the little dialogue, stepped in defiantly…

-"Wrong… It's seven against two!"

Eyes flashing Carly gave Cmdr. Stoppable a sick look

-"This is a new low, even for you!"

The Commander rolled his eyes and turned to Kim….

-"Are you ready?"

-"Ready _Ron_"

Cmdr. Stoppable knew that from that tone of voice that he was going to get an earful when they finished with these goons. Then the goons charged, the Commander maneuvered to take on four of the Time Police while he let Kim handle the others. Kim meanwhile easily used her skills to dodge the stun sticks of the policemen then trip up two of them with a leg sweep. The other one charged but Kim leaps up, lands on his shoulders, then pushes off causing the goon to fall. Meanwhile Cmdr. Stoppable had his hands full with his own gaggle of goons, but he is able to handle it.

As Kim moves off to help Cmdr. Stoppable, Carly intercepts her…

-"Uh Uh Uh Princess" she stated smugly "I can not let you intervene here, you are coming with me"

-"I think not!" Kim shot back, then adding "And quit calling Princess!"

The two started fighting. Kim quickly realizes that Carly really knows her stuff about fighting, even with armor on. The fight soon carries itself away from the others and into the nearby parking lot….

Meanwhile Cmdr. Stoppable is on the offensive finally driving his way into the pack of evil police. He punches one, kicks another, and throws the third. Finally all that is left is one remaining officer. He charges and raises his stick. The Commander then deftly dodges and throws the man over his head. Looking around Cmdr. Stoppable realizes that Kim and Carly are missing…

-"Carly couldn't have possibly carried Kim off to the future… Where are they?"

As the Commander wonders Kim is still fighting Carly in the parking lot. Then after making a backward jump to avoid an especially bad blow from Carly's feet Kim leaps up unto a garbage dumpster.

-"What does your Empress want me for!" she shouted

Carly, who was just about to make a jump for the dumpster, halted suddenly…

-"Because Princess you are of the Imperial line, and the Empress needs an able successor, and you fit the bill" Carly knew she was lying, but if Kim knew the truth she'd never go with them.

Kim was not convinced and to Carly's surprise jumped down and straight on her. The two hit the ground with a thud and Kim rolled up first. Carly, angry now, made a bull charge on Kim. Who calmly side stepped and knocked Carly to the ground.

Just then Cmdr. Stoppable rounded the corner and seeing the scene smiled…

-"Well Well it looks like your kidnapping plan failed Cap'n!" he said triumphantly

Kim was smiling too but was not going to let Ron off the hook…

-"All right future boy explain this to me" she said annoyed

The Commander exhaled and ran a gloved hand through his hair…

-"Can't this wait KP?" he said sourly and then he smiled as he realized what he just said.

Kim thought for a moment….

-"No"

Cmdr. Stoppable let another breath and leaned against the wall, this was going to take an _lllooonnngg_ time…

* * *

(A/N: Hey bonus points and a chance to influence the direction of the story to the smart reader who can recognize the reference to a certain old Nick-toon in this chappie!) 


End file.
